chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Korbann Frostmixer
Name: Korbann . Surname: Sprocketmangler. Title/Nickname: "That guy with all the burns, yanno?" and, "The Ovinomancer". Race: Goblin. Class: Mage. Age: 28. Appearance: Some minor scarring on the arms and neck, and perhaps a few randomly placed burns on the chest and legs, from recent attempts to improve, though those won't be visible due to heavy robes meant for such concealment. A'lignment:' Difficult to say. Not evil, more like, on the sunny side of self-interested. A typical Goblin. Psychology: Sometimes in heavy stress situations, Korbann will go quieter, and quieter in the conversation, especially if others are yelling at him specifically. Eventually he'll go completely silent, then merely stare at the person. Then walk out. If the person persists in badgering...he 's them , tells the person he's going to go look for a butcher, perhaps say he's got a hankerin' for mutton, and leave the person that way. Birthplace: Ratchet. Actual residence: Booty Bay. Background: There was a time when Goblins turned their noses up at the concept of using magic. Many still do. But some realized it was possible to make a profit with it, and took it before the Cartel princes, who after listening to the pros and cons, granted the request for a research of sorts, into magic, and how it can be exploited for profit. Their approach was the same as they do Engineering; to quote one of the more famous Goblin Engineers, "If survival was your first priority, you could never be a real Goblin Engineer!"-Zap Farflinger. A more explanatory quote as to how they view it, is: "Say what you want about us Goblins, but I will tell you this: WE HAVE EXPLOSIVES!" — Yazz Nitrospork, Goblin Bombardier So, magic, was just another Engineering schematic, to them. Their magics tended to be like their Engineering, explosive, devastating, and prone to harm everyone including the caster, until some of the smarter ones learned not to stand in the same area they wanted to torch. Sadly, this hasn't crossed into the Engineering study. Korbann was one of the first to be drafted into this study. An abject failure at Engineering, something most embarrassing to a Goblin, Magic was to be his redemption from failure. They hoped to find an easier way to master their projects that didn't involve the lengthy studies of the mages of other races, figuring that they could trial and error with some of the more potent magics. They were wrong. The school, such as it was, had to be rebuilt four times, and the staff had to be replaced due to injuries at least as many times. This probably would have stopped other races, including the Gnomes, but Goblins are used to their projects blowing up in their faces, and doggedly pressed on, until they were able to cast with relative success. Korbann suffered his share of injuries, many burns, scars, and at least one broken limb. He took the time while recovering to take ship to Stormwind, to see how the Humans did it firsthand. There was little "trial and error", and alot of study. They didn't let him practice, having heard of what happened to their "school", and had no intentions of allowing it to happen to their tower. But they patiently showed him how not to blow himself up, and sent him back with the hopes that he'd show the rest of the experimentors the same. They were somewhat right. Korbann "graduated" eventually, from near the top of his class, meaning, he was one of the few that survived to show it could be done, so "near the top" in this case meant less than five people total. Currently he lives in Booty Bay, as a member of the Steamwheedle Cartel. Thankfully he hasn't had to throw any spells around yet. Competent in what he can do, he is, but it's not too often he takes the time to consider the consequences.